


Spar

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: When Frederick got tired of Chrom coming back to his tent exhausted and aching from his spars with Vaike, he decided to take over his spot for a day. He didn’t know that there comes a special rule at play when the spar is over…





	Spar

 It was an awfully bright summer day. Without a cloud in the sky, it was blazing hot. Any sane person would have kept themselves inside. But not everyone could be sensible.

“Argh!”

With a mighty swing, an axe was hoisted up and struck down. But with a whistle and a quick whirl of his wrist, Frederick casually blocked the axe with his lance. The great knight took advantage of the free space and gave Vaike a swift sweep of his legs, sending the warrior stumbling down to the ground.

As the blond tanned warrior fell on his butt, his axe flew upwards to the sky. Without giving him a chance to dodge, it swiftly dropped down, landing right on top of Vaike’s head.

Boink!

“Agh! That hurts!” Vaike cried out, clutching his forehead as he writhed on the ground. The wooden axe rolled, landing unceremoniously on the ground. “This is ridiculous, Chrom didn’t ever go that hard.”

“Hmph. This is training, no? Why should we not do our best? The enemy will not stop themselves from pulling cheap tricks.” Frederick answered, offering a hand to Vaike. Vaike grumbled lightly but couldn’t object.

Frederick wasn’t the person that Vaike wanted to spar with. All he wanted to do was his weekly spar with the prince and his self-proclaimed rival, Chrom. However, Frederick just had to intervene, standing in front of the prince’s tent, blocking his way.

\------

“Oh come on, we’ve been doing this for ages, and NOW you have a problem with it?”

“Yes, I know of your weekly spars, and more importantly, I know how long it takes. Especially after, when you two would disappear for hours straight,” Frederick’s lips thinned, and he puffed out his chest. “...Circumstances have changed, Vaike. Chrom has responsibilities and less time for fruitless ventures.”

  
“Fruitless?! Hell, I’ll let you know that Chrom has gotten much stronger since we’ve been beating each other up.”

Frederick frowned and crossed his arms tighter around his chest. Vaike ignored his defensive body language and pushed on.

“Come on, I’m sure Chrom has some time to burn for a little bit of fightin’. He needs some exercise too.”

“Unfortunately,” Frederick started, his tone stern. “Chrom has forgotten to do some crucial paperwork that needs to be filed and mailed by tonight. I even had to ask Maribelle to watch over him, so as to ensure he didn’t slack off.”

“Maribelle, eh?” Vaike’s mouth turned into a cat-like grin while he attempted to peer past Frederick’s frame into the thin gap of the tent flaps. “I guess he’s getting more than just paperwork done. Heh.”

“She is a married woman, Vaike. Have some respect.” Frederick scolded. Vaike waved it off with a carefree grin. “Just a joke.”

“Getting back to the point, I’m telling you that Chrom does not have time for your spars- at least for this week.” Frederick ended his words with a click of his tongue but Vaike continued on, unfettered.

“Hang on- Okay, if Chrom doesn’t have time, that’s too bad. But what about it, my muscles’ gonna drop off if I don’t get my spar with Chrom.” Vaike said, giving his arms a little flex. As he showcased his bulging biceps, he continued. “You think all of this can be maintained without trainin’? All these muscles. To protect others.”

He finished with a cartoonish wink.

Frederick nonchalantly tilted his head. “I’m sure that there are others who you can spar with-”

“There’s no point in sparring with anyone else. Only Chrom can keep up with me. He’s the only one who could handle my techniques.” Vaike interrupted.

With those words, Frederick rose his eyebrow, interest piqued. Vaike knew that the best way to capture Frederick’s attention was to throw Chrom some compliments. It seemed to be working, with how Frederick pursed his lips and relaxed his arms, dropping them to his sides.

The few seconds of silence felt like a harsh battle of mental prowess, with Vaike gazing determinedly, while Frederick continued to mull on his thoughts.

Frederick finally cleared his throat, causing Vaike to stand up straight, his heels digging into the dirt.

“I suppose you wouldn’t mind me replacing Chrom for today, then?”

“Huh?”

“I’ve been wanting to test your skills with an axe for a while. I’m a bit rusty when it comes to using one myself since I’ve been relying on lances for some time now. I was hoping I could recall a bit of my training from watching you.” Frederick said.

Oof, a rare request from the prince’s right-hand man! Frederick had a lot of battle experience already, and he was asking HIM to do some training. Vaike felt pride bubbling inside of him, and he thrust his chest out proudly. “Of course! Hah, I can’t deny a personal request from someone like you. Let Teach handle everythin’!”

Vaike could swear that he saw Frederick let out a quick smirk, but another glance showed the same, wary expression on Frederick’s face. The great knight nodded, gesturing with his head for Vaike to lead the way.

It seemed like Frederick wouldn’t move away from Chrom’s tent until Vaike distanced himself. Vaike scoffed but started to walk. Well, he had gotten the spar that he asked for- even if it wasn’t with the man he wanted. But with Frederick…

\-------

“Gah, you’ve been kicking my ass constantly,” Vaike complained as he rubbed his sore bottom. Frederick chuckled. “You need more training.”

“Yeah, yeah. I would probably learn a bit more from Chrom though,” Vaike grumbled. “Since he uses a sword…”

“Vaike, I’m sure you know about the basic weapon theory.” Frederick pointed out. “And even so, I’ve been noticing that you had been losing to him for the last couple of weeks.”

Vaike squinted in frustration. Had he been watching? Jeez, how was Vaike going to pretend to be the strongest soldier in the camp if Frederick was keeping tabs on him?

Clapping away the dirt and dust from his hands, Vaike said, “Well, you beat me five times now, so I’m done.” He grabbed his axe from the ground and groaned. His back ached with soreness, and he gave it a rub.

Ugh, it’s all sweaty now.

“I did not expect this sparring session to end so quickly… But hold on, I need to ask you something important.” Frederick said, his voice dropping down to a low timbre, his eyes darting around, surveying the grounds.

“Hmm? What’s on your mind?”

“What exactly do you do after your spars with the prince?”

That simple question made Vaike feel like lightning struck down on him, stunning him still. A hard lump grew in his throat, and he struggled to think of any words. His hands felt clammy, and his grip on his axe loosened. Vaike puckered his lips and let out a nervous guffaw. “W-What?”

Frederick continued to look at him, eyebrows raised and eyes narrowed, and that stern look had Vaike sweating nervously. Swallowing hard, Vaike scratched the back of his head. “Er, don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

“Please don’t play a fool. I watched you two spar from the corner of my eyes and at the end, regardless of the results, the two of you would just sneak off and disappear. Now, that’s something I would try to pay no mind to, but there are weeks where Chrom would complain about being a bit hurt.” Frederick paused. “You understand why this is important for someone in my position to know, right?”

Vaike saw Frederick tighten his grip on his lance, and Vaike quickly answered- anything. “Oh, THAT! It’s nothin’, really. Just some post-sparring chatting.”

“Vaike, let me tell you that I am at all times aware of the condition of Chrom’s body, and I know that the little fights that you two enjoy would not lead to him complaining about his bottom aching or his legs being sore. If I learn that you’re doing something inappropriate-”

“Hold on, hold on! He asked for it, and it wasn’t just him, ya know.” Vaike blurted out. He took a step back, expecting Frederick to use that lance to make him into teach-kabob, but the knight simply looked at him curiously. “I don’t understand.”

“There’s no need for you to know! So let’s just go back! Phew, I bet you’re wondering how Chrom’s doing with his work, right? Oh boy, I bet Maribelle is putting him to work! Hah!” Vaike rambled on, trying his best to steer the conversation to something less dangerous, but Frederick kept prodding, his stare turning icy. “Vaike, tell me what you’re doing. All of it.”

Vaike sighed. Oh crud.

\-------

“After each spar…?”

  
“The loser has to do whatever the winner wants- And well, this and that...”

Vaike gestured wildly in the air, ignoring the burning gaze Frederick forced onto him. He could feel sweat pooling around his metal collar and his pits were starting to get irritable.

“Are you talking about sexual intercourse?”

Vaike shut his eyes tight. Just hearing Frederick say those words had his spines tingling in fear. “Yeah.”

“All the way?”

Vaike swallowed, made a crude gesture, and nodded.

Frederick leaned back against the wall, his fingers tapping on his knees as he tried to comprehend this brand new information. Vaike looked around, wishing Frederick didn’t force him to follow him into some empty tent for this pseudo-interrogation, but he couldn’t argue against him. Even though Chrom was technically the lord of the realm, Frederick held more control in the Shepherds, especially in the rationing of food...

It’s not a good idea to get on his bad side.

“I see,” Frederick said, a bit more calmly than Vaike would have expected. The warrior turned his head, gazing at the knight’s ponderous expression. “So, you’re not mad?”

“I’m hardly in a position to complain about what the prince does in his free time- as long as it doesn’t conflict with his royal responsibilities,” Frederick answered, his eyes still shut in thought. While Vaike let out a sigh of relief, Frederick continued on, “But the facts aren’t adding up… If the loser has to do what the winner wants, then why would Chrom be complaining about his bottom aching? Wasn’t he winning every sparring match in the last few weeks? ”

Gah! Why did Frederick have to keep bringing up his track record?! “Wait, hold on- I’ve only been losing cause it’s my body’s off-season. Once fall starts, my blood gets pumping-”

“Vaike, that’s not my point.” Frederick turned and looked at him, the dangerous gaze of a protective knight bored down at Vaike again. “I hope you’re not doing anything that Chrom would not consent-”

Oh! “No, no, no! Yeah, I’ve been losing but you know, Chrom asked-” Frederick raised his brow, and Vaike stuttered, “He still asked me to top him, er, if that’s what you want to know.”

Vaike bit his tongue, and assessed Frederick’s expression from the corner of his eyes. The knight looked at him, dumbfounded.

There was an odd pause after Vaike’s confession. Vaike thought Frederick was going to break into laughter and kick his rear, but the knight turned his head and gazed into empty air, lost in thoughts. Vaike couldn’t handle this suffocating awkwardness and had to crack a joke.

“I mean, with a cock like mine, why wouldn’t he? Hah!” Vaike barked out, maybe a bit too loudly.

But it seemed to pique Frederick’s interest and the knight’s eyes auspiciously darted down to Vaike’s crotch and up at the man’s face.

“...I see. And this is a regular occurrence?”

“...Yes? You mean the sex or the topping, cause sometimes Chrom slams it in me, but-” Vaike stopped, thinking that he was saying too much but the knight seemed calm, and more importantly, his hand was far apart from his lance.

“And that’s why you were adamant about sparring with Chrom?”

“Uhh…” Vaike nibbled on his lower lip nervously. “Yeah.”

“Interesting. Chrom did argue that he wanted to spar with you earlier today- I suppose that the both of you must have been looking forward to it.” Frederick revealed, his lips turning to a small frown. Vaike poked his head up, “Really? He always acted as if he hated sparring with me. Huh.”

Vaike wasn’t sure what to do with this brand new information but he felt his cheeks getting slightly heated for some reason. Feels weird.

“If you’re saying the truth,” Frederick said consciously, picking his words carefully. Then I will request my reward for winning our spar.”

Vaike blinked before his jaw dropped.

The world froze in time, or at least it felt like it. Did Frederick just proposition him? Well, Frederick wasn’t an unattractive guy, with his firm, athletic frame and his handsome looks, but-.

Vaike cupped his bottom in worry. He knew about the rumor regarding Frederick’s package, and he knew it wasn’t JUST a rumor, from casual peeks in group baths. If Frederick fingered and stretched him out, maybe it wouldn’t be a problem-

“And I would like for you to treat me as you treat Chrom. When he’s on the bottom.” Frederick added, coughing awkwardly. Vaike’s hands moved from his ass to his crotch in the speed of light. Those simple words, spoken in Frederick’s husky voice, were already having an effect on his dick.

Frederick, Great Knight Frederick, just asked to get fucked. Vaike grinned wildly and blew air out of his nostrils. No problem, no problem at all. “You serious?”

Frederick nodded, swiping back his bangs self-consciously. “This is for… reference.”

“Alright then! But I’ll let you know I’m a great lay!” Vaike shouted, trying to play it cool and confident and not reveal the fact that he was having a nervous breakdown for the past thirty minutes. He chuckled, reaching his hands out to brush against Frederick’s hips. The knight tensed up. “You sure?”

Frederick nodded. “I need to make sure that you’re not hurting my lord. So-”

“So you figured you should have a ride on my dick as well?” Vaike interrupted, laughing when Frederick flushed furiously and clicked his tongue. “Do remember that I’m the winner and I’m in control here.”

“Right, right… Nice…” Vaike mumbled as his hands started to detach the clasp of Frederick’s armor. His excitement was obvious, and if it wasn’t for the armor plating covering his crotch, Frederick would have been able to see the hard-on forming in his pants.

“Take your armor off, but leave your pants on-” Vaike growled. Frederick rolled his eyes but followed the orders, and soon, his armor was left on the floor, while he was left in his tight leather pants, and his shirt and bowtie.

It was strange staring at Frederick in such a vulnerable state, Vaike thought, his hands scrambling to his own clothes. Frederick aimed his eyes down, hands at his back, and Vaike thought that he might even be widening his stance, showing off his sturdy thighs, packed in those skin-tight tights. Vaike licked his lips, grateful for the turn of events.

Frederick backed against the tent walls, as Vaike approached, stripped off his boots and his upper armor, leaving him topless and revealing his firm bulge in his pants. Vaike stared at him like a piece of meat, eyes darting all over his body, before settling on his crotch. Even when Frederick was in this flaccid state, his bulge was obscene, with a nice curve protruding from the groin.

Fingers cupped the knight, and he tensed up, back straight and teeth clenched. Vaike really thought that he was going to leave the day tired, but unfulfilled, having to wait for the next week before he could get his dick wet. But the stars had aligned, and Frederick was willing to bend over and take his cock as well. And with how Frederick twitched and grunted as Vaike groped and teased him over his clothes, maybe the knight had a little bit of sexual frustration of his own.

“Looks like even a bloke like you needs to get laid, huh?” Vaike grinned widely, revealing his teeth as he teased the bulge with his palm. All the while admiring Frederick’s handsome features as the knight blushed and tensed up beneath his shameless groping.

Vaike swore as Frederick hardened in his grasp, the cup turned into a hard shaft, almost like a snake trapped in cloth. His fingers could feel the exact shape of his length, up and down, and Vaike was amazed at how the stern, wary knight could be packing so much cock. How a man with such an amazing prize hidden away in his pants could get any work done without ladies jumping his bones was bewildering to the warrior. If Vaike had something like this, well, let’s just say that the women in Ylisse wouldn’t treat him with casual indifference.

Not that he wasn’t packing something worthy in his pants as well. He caught Frederick staring at his hardness with a hint of nervousness, and Vaike felt the need to thrust his hips suggestively. “Yeah, this beast is going inside you,” he said as he loosened his pants slightly and dropped them down, just enough to give Frederick a show of the base of his cock.

Even with such a minuscule hint, it was enough to show off the thickness of his shaft, and the extra space allowed his cock to twitch freely in excitement. Frederick bit his lower lip, and turned away, grunting as Vaike continued to work his hard-on through his pants.

As Vaike continued to massage the bulge, he noticed a sticky dark stain on the fabric of Frederick’s tights. He pulled them down, allowing the knight’s hard and lengthy cock to bounce out into freedom. The head shined with preseed, glossing the pink, mushroom head beautifully. “Nice…” Vaike purred as his hand caressed the shaft, stroking it up and down, from the base with a nest of brown curls to the sensitive head, which had Frederick gasping when touched.

As fun as it was to touch Frederick’s big cock and have the knight gasp due to his talented handstrokes, Vaike had other plans. Releasing his own hard-on, he settled his greedy hands on Frederick’s rear as he moved closer and their cocks bumped against each other.

Fuck, Frederick’s cock was bigger, but Vaike was still positively comparable in size. Not to be disgruntled, he rocked their cocks together, bumping the tips into each other while his hand kneaded and massaged Frederick’s ass. Even though he couldn’t see it yet, he could tell it was one great ass, firm and muscular, and slightly fuzzy between the crack. Vaike snorted in the air, now mingled with their scents, as he groped one top-tier masculine bottom. Which was going to take his cock.  Just the thought had his length twitching, spilling juices from the tip in preparation.

Too focused on Frederick’s bottom beneath his palms, Vaike didn’t expect for Frederick to reach out and grasp their cocks together. Grunting in pleasure, Vaike and Frederick leaned close, their chests pressed together while Frederick gave clumsy strokes to both of their cocks with his fist.

The tightness of his fist enveloping their two meaty dicks had Vaike squirming, and he dug his fingers harder into Frederick’s butt who reacted by tightening his grip. “This feels good, right?” Vaike asked, groaning as Frederick nodded in agreement, lips dry.

As much as Vaike enjoyed rubbing his length against Frederick’s, he remembered his goal, or more accurately, the winner’s command. He placed his hand against Frederick’s chest, pushing him away, but not before he gave it a little squeeze.

But maybe before he got Frederick bent over…

“Oh gods, Vaike…”

Vaike grinned as he settled on his knees, stroking Frederick’s cock with two hands. While one focused on the tip, the other continued with fervorous strokes up and down. Frederick groaned, twisting and writhing from Vaike’s attack, but it was the touch of hot tongue that caused him to moan.

With a cock as great as the one Frederick had, it was natural to be a little bit curious about the taste. Vaike’s tongue lingered, brushing along the slit with casual strokes, before he dipped down the length, painting the underside with more and more of his saliva. He drooled, and puckered his lips on the sensitive patch of skin just above the knight’s plump and heavy balls, sucking it hard enough to draw harsh whispers from Frederick’s lips.

The taste of the knight’s pre-cum stained his tongue while Vaike continued to service the knight, eyes cheekily lingered on the man’s increasingly flustered face. He could see the man’s chest bounce heavily, his brown nipples peeking through the sweat-soaked shirt, and the droplets of sweat dripping down past his hard, firm abdomens to soak into the fuzz of his treasure trail that settled on the base of his mighty cock. It was a sight for sore eyes, he thought as he massaged Frederick’s sack, wringing more pleasure from him.

He eventually moved back up, and his tongue lapped over the sensitive head, round and round. “You know that you got something great here?” Vaike commented, as he sunk his lips lower and swallowed more of Frederick’s girth down his mouth. It was difficult having the hung member pierce his throat and it was poking the back of the mouth by two-thirds of the length.

  
A hard suckle had Frederick gasping for air before his hands settled onto Vaike’s scalp and cheek. The knight looked down, just to catch a glimpse of Vaike staring up at him, with his hard cock forcing a bulge in his cheeks. Vaike looked dirty, obscene as he sucked down the wary knight, and inches and inches of his cock slid in and out of his mouth, framed by his lips.

Eventually, Vaike pulled away, pleasuring the saliva-stained cock with fast strokes. Frederick looked like putty in his hands, breathing rapidly, his face deep red and his body shining with sweat. Frederick looked like he was oiled up, and his body looked even more stunning, a prime example of the male specimen.

Not that Vaike was one to be lacking in the body department. With that thought he rubbed his own meaty pec, squeezing the brown, thick muscle with a self-satisfied grin.

Vaike settled his hands on Frederick’s thick and meaty thighs, before signaling him to turn around with a whirl of his forefinger. Frederick blinked before nodding, turning around and nervously grasping onto the wall. Vaike whistled.

If his ass felt great, it looked even better. Meaty, muscular cheeks greeted him, and Vaike quickly moved in, his hands groping and squeezing the peaches. They were slightly red, from Vaike’s earlier groping. Vaike growled from the pit of his stomach as he spread those cheeks apart, and caught a view of Frederick’s brown hole.

“Fuck yeah…” Vaike muttered, not giving Frederick any warning before he dipped his head forward and sucked on the tight muscle. Frederick squeaked, his knees buckling but he was propped up by Vaike’s hands on his rear.

The knight groaned and moaned, his toes curling as Vaike pushed his mouth on his hole, his tongue digging in furiously, prodding and lapping at his entrance, rubbing the sensitive nerves until Frederick was saying obscenities and backing his rear in pleasure.

“Your ass is so good,” Vaike said, “Can’t believe Chrom didn’t slam his cock inside of it every night.” His face was enveloped by Frederick’s ass, his nose stuffed in the crack as Frederick breathed out hard, and spread his legs wider, his eyes shut as he soaked in the pleasure of the warrior’s tongue breaching his entrance, exploring and rubbing his insides.

Fuck, Vaike realized that this was really happening. He really was eating out Frederick’s ass and that pushed him to enjoy it even more, drooling and dragging the broad side of his tongue on the hole until he had Frederick panting feverously.

Vaike’s tongue shifted from the hole as it dipped down to travel to the knight’s taint and his balls. While Frederick’s hole twitched and blinked from the harsh tongue fucking, his body was not safe from pleasure as Vaike peppered kisses on the smooth taint before he slurped and sucked on one of the balls, the pouch twitching from the hot breath and saliva coating it.

“You want it?”

Vaike slapped Frederick’s rear with his hand, staining it with even more red.

“Yes.”

“Come on, say it louder.”

“...Is this how you treat Chrom?”

“...Well…”

Frederick snorted, and Vaike quickly jumped to his feet, feeling the sense of control escaping from his grasp. Spreading the cheeks apart, Vaike angled his cockhead against the entrance, “Right, right. You want it, right? I’ll give it to you.” As a teaser, he jabbed the head forward, just enough to show he was serious.

Frederick relaxed, and gently backed against him. Vaike took it as an affirmation, and pressed forward, hissing as he breached through Frederick’s hole. It was tight, tighter than he expected. A man with such a well-trained body would surely be tight, but it was almost unbearable. However, Vaike pushed on, his hands sturdy but slippery on Frederick’s hips. He watched as his tanned cock squeezed into Frederick’s muscular rear until he was halfway in. The pleasure was overwhelming for both parties, and Vaike was sure he never had an ass as good as Frederick’s.

“Take off your shirt,” Vaike said. Frederick followed, stripping his top with surprising haste. Vaike leaned back, grinning as he had the perfect view of Frederick’s rippled, broad back, bulging with hard muscles and strength, all leading down to his handsome rear speared by his cock.

Vaike surged through, bucking more and more of his length deep inside Frederick, careful not to hurt the knight until he had his cock fully engulfed. Vaike took a second to admire his work, to soak in the sight of Frederick’s tight back, glossy with sweat, making every brawny muscle even more apparent. He stared at those cheeks, now plump as they squeezed tight around his cock, with matted wisps of hair framing his length.

“Fuckin’ gods,” Vaike swore, moving his hips, growling as he made those cheeks bounce, and Frederick groaned in agreement. A hand settled on the curve of the sticky tailbone while another settled on the knight’s hip, gripping hard enough to leave marks.

Frederick squeezed tight around him, moaning as Vaike pushed and thrust forward, forcing his cock deep inside and rubbing his pleasure spots. He understood why Chrom enjoyed this, and the whole experience was starting to make his mind a blur. His hard dick flopped between his muscular thighs, with every buck of Vaike’s hips. His pre-cum oozed out, staining more of the wall, and Frederick shuddered and cried out in pleasure when Vaike gave one particularly hard jab.

Vaike’s hands left Frederick’s hips to settle onto the man’s pecs. He groped them greedily, squeezing hard, feeling the hard nipples graze against his calloused palms. He listened to Frederick’s deep groans of pleasure and wondered if Chrom had ever heard the man make such filthy sounds. More and more, his hips bucked and slammed, hammering into Frederick’s tightness like a beast in heat.

The knight’s mind was a buzz, the only thing he could focus on was the pleasure punching into him from every thrust Vaike gave with his hips. Vaike was a good lay, that’s for sure, and he had him trembling on his feet at every expertly aimed buck deep inside of him. His hole clenched and squeezed, refusing to let go of Vaike’s cock sliding in and out.

Vaike couldn’t stop moving his hips, fucking the knight that put fear in his boots until he was moaning and whimpering with pleasure. He kept rocking his hips, forcing his cock in and hammering and slamming into Frederick. His throat felt dry, his body still sore from the spar, but the sweet squeeze around his cock and Frederick’s delicious groans were a good reprieve from the pains of the day. He wanted to keep moving, fucking Frederick more and more until his ass gaped and his hole was creamed white- Vaike inhaled hard, his hands kneading Frederick’s asscheeks with his fingernails digging into him and all Vaike could say were swears of pleasure.

Frederick clenched his teeth tight, then wiped his mouth with his forearm, getting rid of any drool spilling from his lips. But no matter how stoic he acted, every hard buck from Vaike’s fat cock deep into his insides had Frederick squirming, his toes curling and twisting from the mindblowing strokes of pleasure. As more and more of Vaike’s cock pummeled inside of him, he was starting to understand everything- why Chrom would wander off alone, and how Chrom would be exhausted but very happy. Frederick gritted his teeth, trying his best not to make too much noise but every buck had him groaning and gasping in pleasure, and the improper feeling of getting his ass slammed by his prince’s “rival” lingered on the back of his head, bringing him a slight bit of shame that added on to his arousal and pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum… Spill deep inside-” Vaike warned before he delivered one more thrust, spilling his hot load into the knight’s rear. Frederick froze, tensed up as ropes of hot cum spilled inside his muscle ass, and increasingly more of Vaike’s seed flooded inside, filling him with a warmth that left him squirming.

Vaike continued fucking him with shallow thrusts, whispering words of gratitude to all the gods out there in the world. He saw Frederick’s ass clench and squeeze until dimples appeared like it was greedily gulping down any juices he was pumping out. When he felt he finally had to pull out, he caressed Frederick’s back, loving every ridge of strong muscle and flesh.

When his cockhead popped out of Frederick’s rear, Vaike immediately got on his knees and leaned close. He could see his seed spilling out of Frederick’s hole, dribbling down his taint and his balls in a thick flow before they spilled on the floor. Nodding at another job well done, Vaike stood up shakily.

Frederick turned around, with his cock still hard and bobbing and twitching, Vaike swore and slapped his forehead. “Shit, sorry.”

But he got on his knees and quickly swallowed Frederick’s meaty girth back into his mouth. Giving him a sloppy blowjob was the least Vaike could do, and it didn’t take long for Frederick to reach his orgasm. He shuddered and gasped for air, before he filled Vaike’s mouth with his thick load. Frederick quaked and shook, having one of the best orgasms of his life. Vaike pulled away, as cum rocketed out of his slit in a thick string, and he coughed from the taste of the bitter spurts. But he allowed Frederick to give him a facial, stroking and aiming the length on his grin-plastered face, milking it until all the hot cum poured out.

It was a mess. Milky cum covered Vaike’s face and some had dribbled down to his chest, but Vaike didn’t mind. He got to fuck Frederick of all people, and shit, he wouldn’t say it wasn’t worth it. He popped the post-orgasm tip back to his lips, causing Frederick to shudder in pleasure, before saying, “Well, I hope you liked your prize from Teach, Frederick.”

Frederick nodded, smiled awkwardly before pulling his cock from the warrior’s mouth, but not before marking the tanned warrior’s lips with his juices.

“I-I see why Chrom is still sparring with you.”

“Hey, what is that supposed to mean? I’m a good sparring partner!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collab with nsfwkris. sorry for the wait, you guys. I've been busy. Hopefully I'll get something up soon.


End file.
